


For too long

by DarkSideOfTheSwamp



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: AU, Bottom Megatron, Decepticon!Whirl, Flashbacks, In a way, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheSwamp/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheSwamp
Summary: His mission was a success, but no amount of torn out limbs and screams of horror could fill the unceasing emptiness inside. But Whirl thinks he found a way.AU where Whirl became a Decepticon.





	

It was actually strange. They usually beat each other up before interfacing.

It started quickly and without struggle. Without their typical dance of provocation. This somehow awoke an old memory in Megatron. When Whirl was kneeling before him, bleeding and beaten up. Brawl and Astrotrain were holding him down, twisting his arms behind his bent back. From a few inches above the ground a cracked yellow optic looked at him with pure rage.

Some of the Decepticons decided to organize a break to free their brothers from the prison. Unfortunately, Whirl was kept there as well, and Megatron`s followers decided to take him to their leader "as a present".

On that day no physical battle occurred between them as well.

 

The mechs on the floor overloaded at the same time and relaxed, panting heavily. Well, that was a novelty. They could go for hours precisely because someone was left unsatisfied.

Soundwave's words about how unhealthy it all was came to mind. Megatron allowed it to continue for far too long, he knew it. But... he liked the feeling of being on edge that Whirl gave him. Every fight between them brought silent satisfaction for that one time when he could not fight back properly, when the empurata cop made him feel _helpless_ and _vulnerable_ and **_powerless_**.

Despite the overload Whirl's spike was still hard and he continued to move, but this time with short little strokes. Surprisingly pleasant for Megatron`s sore valve.

The single yellow optic glowed like the sun in the dim light of the room.

"You look good in my energon."

Megatron huffed.

"You do know how to make a compliment."

It wasn`t only his energon, Megatron knew. Whirl had just returned from the battlefield and the first thing he decided to do was to frag Megatron into the ground.  Stupid `copter. He held no fear of death. And, well, making him a Phase Sixer did not help the matter.

 

On that day, when Megatron saw Whirl for the second time in his life, the ruthless helicopter **just couldn't shut up!** He told Megatron everything. **_Everything_**. Not shying away from expressions and his personal opinion on the Senate, Functionists, Decepticons, the world and Megatron in particular.

He was expecting torture and death and, **_by Primus_** , he sure wanted to make the longest epitaph possible.   

This gave Megatron an idea. Or a rather wild impulse. And he **dared** Whirl.

_"And what if I wanted to became a `con, huh? What next?"_

_Megatron smiled._

_"You would be my personal bodyguard."_

Whirl laughed, he laughed so hard that his frame shook and energon splattered in all directions.

And then he called Megatron an idiot in as many ways as he managed to think of. The Decepticons around were shocked too. Some took it as a joke, but their laughter was nervous and uncertain.

But Megatron was unmoved. With a smirk still on his lips he walked closer to the ex-cop. Megatron leaned forward and whispered directly into Whirl`s audio:

_"Oh, yes, you could kill me whenever you want. But in the exact moment my spark is extinguished, you will know: all you have done is fulfilled the Functionists’ will."_

 

With intentional slowness Whirl put Megatron's legs up and placed them on his shoulders. And Megatron allowed it.

"You know, we should do it more often. It’s easier to get back alive knowing that a warm valve is waiting for you."

Megatron gave him a long look.

"What is it with you today?"

"Oh, sure, if I do not punch you at least once in a day, it means something’s wrong with me. Maybe I want something nice for a change."

Megatron sighed. He was partially guilty of this as well. Today, when the helicopter decided to take his valve, the warlord let him without protest.

Whirl deliberately chose a slow and gentle rhythm this time. Slowly massaging all the inner nodes, lighting them up again, bit by bit.

This was the oddest coupling they ever had.

Whirl smelled like burning metal and death. His frame was smeared with various liquids and grime, which now was ingrained into Megatron`s body as well. This made energon in the warlord`s lines run faster and filled his spark with restless energy.     

Second overload was picking up and Megatron arched his back, raising it from the floor. He clenched his fists in anticipation.

And then Whirl stopped, his spike buried deep in the burning hole.

Megatron winced. Whirl liked to do it. To stop responding when Megatron was close and force him to take what he wanted by himself. Every damn time the warlord let him near his valve! Third time already. And the second one when the ex-cop spiked him.

Although, whenever Megatron was using his cord and Whirl was on top, the cursed helicopter did not shy away from doing it too. 

But this time, when the warlord tried to move Whirl hugged his legs, stopping all the motion.

"How about... We up our game and have some spark to spark action?"

"No." Megatron answered simply.

"What is it? Afraid to bare the spark before your bodyguard? Shame on you," he mocked.

Officially Whirl was given the position of Megatron's personal bodyguard, while in reality he was additional (and after _the procedure_ , pure) firepower for missions or distraction. He did have a talent to make people hate him and see red in moments where caution was needed. To the point that he probably needed his own bodyguard.

Every person had capacity to became a threat, but Megatron whished that the ex-cop`s line of behavior was applied only to his obvious enemies. For Primus sake **,** Whirl liked to boast before mechs obsessed with Megatron that it was **he** who was fragging him!

And Soundwave gave him one interesting, highly brutal video with Whirl and Overlord some time ago.

_"If nothing else, I managed to at least once completely destroy Megatron inside and out, unlike **someone**..."_

Dear God, Megatron wanted to facepalm at the sheer memory of this alone.

"Come on, Megsy!" Whirl started wiggling, his motions created wet champing between their interface panels. "You know I’m not gonna kill you like that! No fun in it at all."

Megatron closed his optics and rubbed his nasal ridge.

"Give me one good reason **why**."

"Because you’re curios? Because it`s fun? Because I won't shut up? I don`t give a slag, pick one. I want to feel your spark. Let`s burn each other to the end! "

Does he want to challenge his **spark?**

"This is not how a spark merge feels..."

Before Megatron could end the phrase, Whirl dropped the warlord`s legs and the sounds of transformation filled the room. Soon everything was illuminated by brilliant blue light.

"Come on, don't make me stick my fragging soul into your face."

The spark looked healthy. Visually there was nothing wrong. Besides, if Whirl wanted to hurt him, Megatron could sense it from a mile away.

"Why?" Megatron asked wearily.

The helicopter leaned forward, looking directly in the crimson optics.

"Open your chest and find out."

Megatron was silent. The request was too personal, but... Whirl was a part of his spark from the moment the helicopter opened his eyes. He gave the miner the truth that he carried with him to this day. Was this indeed so personal?

The grey chest started to move. Perhaps madness was one more thing the ex-cop infected his mind with.

Whirl crashed into the warlord immediately, and Megatron groaned, digging his claws into the helicopter`s back. The intensity was spectacular and the feelings were too overwhelming. Whirl moaned in bliss, and Megatron nearly missed the hot whisper of his bodyguard:

"Because I want **_you_** , Megatron. I want all of you with nothing to be left."

**Author's Note:**

> (So we (oh, you know it was me and [Spaceliquid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid) ) talked about how Whirl totally should have been a Decepticon, and she gave me the link to the ["Wrong Side" AU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/224546%20). I became so fucking inspired that I wrote this thing!   
> Also there must be more Megatron/Whirl stuff!  
> Oh, and one more thing! If you read my other works you probably guessed that I was leading to pregnant Megatron again. But it became more of "turning point in the relationship " fic. 
> 
> Also give love to [Spaceliquid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid) who suffers through my bad grammar and making my texts readable!


End file.
